Daisy's Perfect Christmas
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |season=Season 21 |season_no=21.17 |number=511 |released=*11th December 2017 *18th December 2017 *19th December 2017 *23rd December 2017 *18th February 2018 |previous=Terence Breaks the Ice |next=Confused Coaches }} Daisy's Perfect Christmas is the seventeenth episode from the twenty-first season. Plot Daisy greatly dislikes winter but enjoys one aspect of it: Christmas. She is fond of Sodor's Christmas traditions: picking up children, bringing them to the small railway for a party, and taking carolers around the island to sing for those who have to work during the holidays. At Vicarstown one morning, shortly before Christmas, Daisy is disappointed to find that there is still no snow on the ground. She is still excited to see the tree and lights inside the station, but the workmen are still putting up the tree. She picks up the children to take them to Arlesburgh West but is worried that they will be disappointed. On the way, the children are singing "Jingle Bells" with different lyrics, with Daisy annoyed that they are singing it "wrong." Arriving at the junction, Daisy is upset to find that there are no presents like there have been in previous years. Despite Daisy's objections, Rex explains that they are doing something different for the party this year. He has trucks topped with snow being blown by a fan. Daisy does not see the fan and believes it is actually snowing, but quickly finds out that the snow is fake. The small engines are pleased with how convincing the snow is, but Daisy still wants real snow. When she takes the children back to Vicarstown, the lights are finally up, but an electrical problem causes them to go out almost immediately. Daisy collects the carolers and takes them to the Search and Rescue Centre. She is still in a bad mood, though everyone else is in good spirits. Mavis goes with some trucks and trucks begin screeching Christmas carols, which everyone else laughs at except Daisy. Finally, Harold puts the star on top of the Search and Rescue Centre's tree, which is not normally his job. This leaves Daisy absolutely furious. At the sheds that night, Daisy complains to Ryan, Judy, and Jerome. She insists that this year, the Christmas traditions were "wrong." The others insist to her that things this year were no better or worse than previous years; just different. Daisy comes to accept this after Ryan reminds her that a few Christmases ago, they did not share a shed, while Judy and Jerome remind her that they were not stationed at Arlesburgh a few Christmases ago. They then surprise Daisy: as a Christmas gift, they have decorated the sheds. Daisy finally realises that the most important part of Christmas is being with friends. Characters * Thomas * Belle * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * Den * Dart * Flynn * Bert * Rex * Judy and Jerome * Harold * The Blond-haired Boy * Mike (not named; does not speak) * Caitlin (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) Locations * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Vicarstown * Arlesburgh West * Ulfstead Castle * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Arlesburgh Yard * Arlesburgh Yard Shed * Harwick Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Den, Bert, Harold, the Carolers and the Dieselworks Worker * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Ryan and Dart * Tom Stourton as Rex * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Judy, the Carolers and the Children * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Rob Rackstraw as Flynn and the Carolers * Christopher Ragland as Troublesome Trucks US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Den, Bert, the Carolers and the Dieselworks Worker * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Harold * Steven Kynman as Ryan and Dart * Tom Stourton as Rex * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Judy, the Carolers and the Children * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Rob Rackstraw as Flynn and the Carolers * Christopher Ragland as Troublesome Trucks Trivia * Ryan talking about how Daisy and himself "didn't share a shed a few Christmas' ago" is an indirect reference to Ryan and Daisy. Judy talking about "not being based at the Arlesburgh Goods Yard" is a direct reference to The Missing Breakdown Train; both episodes were written by Davey Moore, respectively. Goofs * When Mavis passes the Search and Rescue Centre, her voice cannot be heard when she laughs. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US * Christmas on Sodor (Direct-to-Home Video) es:La Navidad Perfecta de Daisy Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video